Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki
'More about Takahiro' 'Appearance' Aramaki is a tall, muscular young man with long, slightly curly light brown hair and very fine features. His clothes are usually a bit ruffled, though, due to him living in the wilderness all alone for 15 years. 'Background and family' Nothing is known about Aramaki's family. 'Personality' He is a bit timid, but can grow surprisingly strong once he sees his friends in danger. Aramaki also showed great strength of character, living all alone for many years without going mad. He took a lot of strength and courage from the support of his beloved dogs whom he loves to the very bottom of his heart. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Since he's a very good baseball pitter, Aramaki can throw stones so fast and accurately that he can hunt and kill with them. 'Past' (before being frozen) Aramaki used to be a great baseball player in the past. But due to a failure in his last game, he lost all his confidence. Fubuki and Mitsuru managed to make him return to his more self-confident self. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Takahiro's first appearance was in the Winter arc, Chapter 16 of the series, "Howling". He woke up next to three dried-up corpses and was told by Kumakawa that he'd been frozen and sent many years into the future. Trying to get used to the New World and to his fellow comrades, he soon grew attracted to Mitsuru, but when he realized she was in love with Fubuki, he helped the two of them to get together. Their group of five seemed to be cursed, though. A saber-toothed tiger killed off Kumakawa and mutilated Mutsuki so terribly that he chose suicide. The three left over members continued travelling together, but were attacked by the saber-toothed tiger again. Fubuki died protecting the two of them, and Mitsuru froze to death giving Aramaki her clothing, because she was unable to cope with Fubuki's death. A wolf whom Takahiro had befriended before, got possessed by Fubuki's ghost and guided Aramaki to a safe supplies shelter. There, the wolf died leaving behind its puppies in Aramaki's care. Determined anew, Aramaki decided to survive on his own together with those two dogs whom he named after Fubuki and Mitsuru. Fifteen long years all alone later, he met Arashi, Natsu and Semimaru of Team Summer B in the ruins of Tokyo but was harshly rejected due to his shabby and suspicious appearance. Later on, he met Hana of Team Spring, who invited him to join her team. But when she caught the Redskin Disease, she ran off in a panic. Aramaki followed her together with Haru in order to protect her. Together, they arrived at Cat Island and found out that salt could cure the disease. On their way back to Team Spring's base, they came across Ryugu Shelter and Team Autumn. Due to the tragic events unfolding after their encounter with Team Summer A, the three of them decided to merge with Team Autumn and travelled back to Spring base only to find it destroyed by a flood. Searching for survivors, one of Aramaki's dogs called Ball found the tracks of Momotaro who had been captured by Team Summer A. Aramaki developed a distraction strategy to give Hana the opportunity to rescue the kid. Their scheme, however, failed. But due to the attack of the White Piranha Bats, many members of Team Autumn as well as Aramaki's dogs ended up injured and they decided to live together with Team Summer A. But after Ango and the others discovered that Takashi was Hana's father, the mood between them turned worse and worse, until Hana was sucked into an underground whirlpool. Aramaki was devastated since once more he was unable to protect one of those he loved. Furious when he learned of Ango's attempted rape towards Hana, he shot Ango's gun out of his hand with a stone, severely injuring him in the process, and threw him down. Afterwards, Ango and Ryou were exiled. Aramaki, however, felt that with his violent outburst he had lost his self-discipline and thought his hands shouldn't exist to hurt other people. So he decided to go travelling alone again in order to calm down and to find the missing Team Spring members. To his surprise, Ayu asked whether she could accompany him. During their travels together, Aramaki encouraged Ayu to take in Kuroda as a means to keep her warm during cold nights and was taught swimming by her in return. He grew to respect Ayu very much, although her unexpected, outspoken words sometimes puzzled him greatly. Arriving at the coast, they finally found Hana's tracks again and followed her to the wood where she'd found shelter together with Fujiko and Chisa. Their reunion wasn't really happy, however, because the mushrooms Hana had accidentally released, infected Aramaki's dogs except for the young ones. Fubuki and Mitsuru said their goodbyes to Aramaki and when a lightning struck a giant tree and set it on fire, the dogs lighted their own bodies with fire to spread the forest fire and destroy the mushrooms. Aramaki was totally devastated but Ayu managed to help him recover from the shock a bit. After this tragedy, he travelled together with the women and the remaining puppies back to the coast where they were reunited with Tsunomata and Hibari. 'Further information' Return to Takahiro Aramaki Return to Team Winter Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Winter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums